This invention relates to a fishing pole holer and more particularly to a holder adaptable for use with variously sloped underlying surfaces.
Various holders for fishing poles/rods have been designed to hold the pole in a functional position while freeing the hands of the fisherman. Although presumably effective in their operation, many of these fishing pole holders are relatively complex in construction, cumbersome to transport and difficult to assemble and dissasemble. Moreover, the configuration of such devices does not allow for its convenient storage in a fishing tackle box or the like. Finally, the complexity of the construction of past devices tends to result in a high manufacturing cost.
More particularly, it is desirable to have a fishing pole holder which is adaptable to engage variously-sloped underlying surfaces whether a fishing pier, bridge, lake shore or river bank. This adaptation is desirable so as to stabilize the holder irrespective of a range of reasonable slopes of the underlying surface. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a holder which enables the user to extend the fishing pole at a desired inclination relative to the underlying surface and over the adjacent body of water.
In response thereto I have invented a novel fishing pole holder which utilizes a primary cylindrical support member which inferiorly traverses the supported fishing rod/ pole. In my preferred embodiment four ring members are rotatably mounted about this cylindrical support with each ring member having a socket therein for releasable reception of the upper end of a leg member therein. Each ring member is separately rotatable about the cylindrical support so as to extend each leg member at a selectable angle away from the cylindrical support and into a selectable angular relationship and supporting contact with the underlying surface. The ability to separately position each leg member at a desired inclination, relative to the underlying slope, provides for a stabilized elevation of the main cylindrical support above variously-sloped surfaces.
At least one stirrup member is rotatably mounted about the longitudinal axis of the support member for receiving a longitudinal portion of the superiorly positioned fishing rod therein. The selectable rotation of the stirrup member allows for a positive engagement of a longitudinal portion of the fishing pole irrespective of the inclination of the fishing rod relative to the underlying surface. This selectable rotation of the stirrup cooperates with the selectable rotation of the associated ring, socket and leg members so as to present a stabilized holder to the fishing pole.
The cylindrical support member is preferrably hollow in construction with releasable cap members at one end thereof. Upon release of the leg members from their sockets, they are easily stored within the hollow support member allowing for convenient storage in a fishing tackle box and easy transport from site to site.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a fishing pole holder adaptable for use on docks, piers, river banks and other underlying surfaces of various reasonable slopes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fishing pole holder, as aforesaid, which has a plurality of separately adjustable leg members adaptable for supporting contact with an underlying surface of various slopes.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a fishing pole holder, as aforesaid, having a main support member which underlyingly traverses the supported fishing rod(s).
A further object of this invention is to provide a fishing pole holder, as aforesaid, which has a plurality of leg members rotatably mounted thereto with each of said leg members extendable at various user-selectable angles away from said support member.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a stirrup which is rotatable above said support so as to support a longitudinal portion of said fishing rod therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fishing pole holder with said leg members, as aforesaid, being releasably engageable with said support member so as to allow for breakdown of said holder and transport of the same from site to site.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a hollow support member, as aforesaid, for storage of said released leg members therein.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.